A Happy Ending
by Lilmisscrazywithyaoi
Summary: Ryan found out he's pregnant with Eric's baby but Eric was shot and cant't seem to remember Ryan or their child. WHat is he supposed to do? ONESHOT


Disclaimer: I do not own CSI: Miami or its characters although i wish to.

_Here alone_

_Holding on to something that_

_I never know, it's all in my head_

_but I cross the line_

_there's no going back & there's no future_

_tell me this isn't happening_

_He said, he said_

_Says he want to marry me_

_it's all in my head , that's just not reality_

_it's over, it's all over_

_He said, it's all in my head_

_He said he wants to marry me_

Ryan Pov

Why must this happened now? Why must Eric be shot on the head now? Why must he laid on the bed not remembering

me or how Speed and Marisol died? Did he forget too the child that is growing in my stomach that symbolises our love for

each other? I can't live without him nor the child inside me! Oh Eric, I wish you would recover your memories back before the child is born. You said that you wanted to watch our first child borned.

* * *

3 months had passed and i had started showing. Horation had been kind and understanding and he let me do my work on the lab fearing for my baby's safety and me/ Everyone in the lab had been talking about my pregnancy behind my back, calling me a whore, a slut but i don't care. This is my child with Eric. Eric had asked me how this happened? Thank the heavens becasue Calleigh and Alexx told Eric that the father was a jackass and knocked me out and gotten me pregnant anfd then forgot about me and the baby. Ever since then Erich had gotten out of his way to help me in every way. He was still the old Eric that I knew , that loved to help anyone that needs his help. He started to shower me with flowers , gifts and even asked me out for dates.

* * *

I was overwhelmed with happiness because despite his amnesia, he still chase me and want to date me. Me, a guy and not some chick that count on their body and looks. I immediately accept him when he asked me to be his boyfriend. He fit nicely in my life like a piece of a puzzle. Occasionaly when we are cuddling on the couch at his house, he will put his hand on my stomach to feel whether the baby is kicking or not. When the baby decided to grace us with its presence, the look on Eric's face was priceless. It was filled with shock, happiness and finally love. I can see it in his eyes, it was full of love for the baby and me.

Eric POV

I had always wondered how does it feel when i put my hand on Ryan's stomach, will the baby kicked? I wanted to find out, so i put my hand on top of Ryan's stomach and all of sudden, I felt a bump on my hand. My eyes widened in disbelief, i looked up at Ryan and he smiled and nod at me. I was overwhelmed with shock and happiness and I know that this is what i wanted to be with Ryan and raising a family with him.I love him so much so i did the one thing that i should had done before. I got on my knees and asked Ryan ," Will you Ryan marry this humble guy and spent the rest of your life with?"

* * *

I was so shocked that Eric proposed to me! Words start to choke at my throat so I only nodded to his question. My baby will have a family and his father with night we made passionate love. Eric was so careful, he treated me like I was a fragile doll and he let me ride him. We made love till morning, till I collapse on top Eric and let his shaft stay inside me. I loved the feeling of him filling me up to the brim. That morning when we arrive at the office, Eric told me that he is gonna announce our marriage to the group. I was overwhelmed.

Normal POV

Two months later , Eric and Ryan wed with the presence of their co workers and families. Not to forget the baby growing inside Ryan. Eric finally regained his memories when he saw a victim shot in the eye. That brought out memories which triggered Eric's brain. Three months later, Ryan gave birth through C-section and gave birth to a healthy young baby boy that brought out the deepest emotion of Ryan and Eric. They decided to name their baby Samuel Delko-Wolfe.

Lilmisscrazywithyaoi: Please review..Its only 700 plus words...I taken about 3 days to finish this story...This sucks right? pLEASE review..


End file.
